The Thrill of The Hunt
by The Pootamis
Summary: It was moments like this that she loves the most. The thrill of the hunt. The thrill of the fear in the eyes of the corrupt that dare come face to face with her. Come face to face with the ultimate hunter.


It was moments like this that she loves the most. The thrill of the hunt. A hunt in familiar territory and yet it seem foreign. How long has it been since she has been in this city? Three? Maybe five years? She couldn't remember. What she could remember was a promise that she had made to herself. A promise that she had made to another. Never again. Never again would they ever step foot inside of this city again. Never again would Gotham City have the pleasure of it's streets being watched over by the likes of The Huntress and Nightwing. Never again would a thug meet their end in this crime infested city from the end of her crossbow. Never again from the end of his escrima sticks.

But they were and she still couldn't believe it. Still couldn't believe she had agreed to come back here. But it was part of the job and the job was simple. A runaway. That is what she liked to refer to them as anyways. A crime lord that had fled away from Bludhaven the moment their operation had been closed down permanently. A foolish man that thought moving away to another city would allow him to escape the likes of them.

If only he was aware. The moment he had turned to a life of crime in Bludhaven had been the moment he belonged to her. Had painted a bullseye on his back and she never misses. He had marked himself. He had walked into the jungle painting himself like the others. Thugs and goons alike that have been foolish enough to think they could deal with the likes of her. He was nothing but her prey now. A wild beast that would be hunted down by the ultimate hunter. A hunter whose eyes continues to scan the streets below her as she hunches over a rooftop while her companion remains silently by her side doing the very same thing.

A duo that as though are thinking the same exact thing eyes lit up when they spot him. They're prey. The prize of the evening. A foolish thug that nervously glances over his shoulder as he comes to a stop by a closed door in a back alleyway. A door that suddenly opens when he knocks on the door three times separating each knock revealing a large man in a suit. A man neither recognizes. A man that simply motions the man to enter before the door closes behind him. Another foolish man. Another sheep for the slaughter. A simple thought that runs through Huntress's mind as she cocks back her crossbow before she feels her companion wrapping an arm around her waist. A motion that makes her turn her head and simply smirk when she sees Nightwing looking towards her with a grin.

" Remember to play nice. We still need to figure out who is on the other side of his leash."

Feeling her smirk widening reaching up with her free hand gently Huntress pulls Nightwing's head down towards her before gently she presses her lips to his own for a quick kiss.

" Can't make any promises love but I'll try to be on my best behavior."

Without giving him a chance to retort in a sudden move Huntress pulls out of Nightwing's embrace and leaps off the rooftop never looking back. Leaps off only to reach back to snatch her grapple gun off from her belt before instantly she sends a line soaring through the air that lands clean against her intended target in the form of the building across from her. A line she glides down with ease before with a twist she turns herself in mid flight heading directly towards a window. A window that shatters the moment her feet drive through it causing thousands of shards of broken glass to go flying before she lands down in a kneeling position with her crossbow ready. And it wouldn't take her long to use her crossbow when suddenly she unleashes a bolt soaring through the air when a thug throws open the door leading into the room that she is in. A thug that goes flying back as the bolt lands clean into his chest.

Snapping up to her feet continuing her advance towards the open doorway cocking back her crossbow with a fresh bolt ready just as she nears the doorway in a sudden move Huntress rears back and kicks the door closed when a thug appears around the corner. A sudden motion that causes the door to slam into the thug's face causing him to back pedal into the wall holding his face before his world goes black when a bolt lands clean into his chest.

Chuckling to himself shaking his head following his girlfriend's example grasping a hold of his own grapple gun without any delay Nightwing shots a line through the air hitting the building across from him before he allows himself to be glided through the air. Only his intended target is not the shattered window that she had entered through. No his entrance was more ordinary. His is the very closed off door in the alleyway. A door that he lands down a couple of feet away from. A door that doesn't stand a chance when he approaches and delivers a clean kick causing the door to snap of its hinges and come crashing inward with a tremendous crash. A crash that is followed by a moan when he merely steps over the fallen door that had taken a thug along for the ride.

Unleashing another bolt soaring through the air that lands clean against its mark sending another thug soaring backward with the bolt sticking into his throat just as she reaches back to load another bolt into her crossbow suddenly Huntress is forced to quickly snap around a corner and back herself up against the corner when two thugs appear out of nowhere. Two thugs that suddenly start unloading round after round from their automatic weapons. Rounds that destroy everything that they touch. Destroy every single mirror hanging on the walls causing shards of broken glass to soar through the air. Cause the walls to be ripped apart with countless holes being left behind. Gunfire that she silently awaits to run its course. And the moment she hears the clips going dry she reacts. Snapping around the corner without any delay Huntress sends a bolt soaring through the air hitting a thug clean in the head sending him flying backwards as he tries to reload his automatic weapon. A weapon that is sent flying as his companion snaps his head to look towards his fallen body in shock before the moment he turns his head back forward his world goes black when he feels a heel landing clean against his face.

Avoiding an incoming right hook when he drives his escrima stick into his outstretched arm causing the thug to let out a sickening scream in a sudden motion with a twirl Nightwing spins around and smashes his escrima stick across another thug's face sending him to the ground face first with a thud before he snaps around and delivers a clean kick to the remaining thug in front of him causing the thug to fly backwards and smash back first into a table flipping the table over upon impact.

Keeping her eyes trained forward descending down the steps in front of her as quiet as she can be hearing the sound of a crash coming from down below quickening her pace the moment her heels hit the last step instantly Huntress snaps her body around to the side pointing her crossbow forward only for a smirk to come across her face when she sees in the far corner of the room Nightwing holding their prey by the collar of his shirt as the man trembles in fear. A scene that she could watch for hours as she lowers her crossbow down clasping it to her belt before she crosses her arms over her chest.

Hearing the floorboards creaking from nearby snapping his head away from the trumbling man in his hands snapping his head towards the sound suddenly Nightwing's eyes widen slightly when he sees Huntress standing by an open doorway by a pair of stairs leaning against the corner with a knowing smirk across her face.

" And you said I should play nice."

* * *

This was too easy. Pathetic even. This man was playing straight into their hands. This thug that just sits silently in his seat with his hands tied behind his back with blood trickling down his busted lip. This thug that any moment from the look his eyes will spill his guts out to them. She just knew it. This wounded animal. This pathetic excuse of a man is no warrior. Has no shred of honor. This she was sure of. Any moment he would tell them what they want to hear. Will tell them just who is pulling the strings. Just who is the one that is causing trouble in Bludhaven. And when he does she will be there. She will be there listening intently from her spot as she sits silently on top of a table with her legs crossed over the other playing with her crossbow. A crossbow that has been used from time to time during these sort of moments. But for now she would allow him to do it his way. It was a show that she always loved to see.

" You ready to talk?"

Staring down towards the bound thug hearing nothing but his silent breathing in a sudden motion rearing back Nightwing smashes an escrima across the thug's face sending him soaring to the ground still bound to the chair on his side. A chair that doesn't remain down for long when it is suddenly brought back upright and is lifted up when Nightwing grabs a tight hold of the collar to the thug's shirt with an intense glare across his face. A look that he watches in satisfaction the thug's eyes grow wide in fear. This fearful expression that makes his lips twitch before he pays a glance towards Huntress's way before looking back towards the thug with a grin.

" Fine. Have it your way. Just between us. My girlfriend is more ...persuasive anyways."

Smirking at what she is hearing hopping off the table making her way past Nightwing that moves to pass on by her feeling his hand quickly coming back to smack her on the ass suppressing a chuckle turning her full attention towards the thug coming to a stop as she watches the thug's face go pale sending him a smile with lighting fast speed Huntress snaps her crossbow upward and sends a bolt soaring through the air. A bolt that comes landing clean against the thug's left knee cap causing him to throw his head back and scream out in pain. A scream that only gets louder when another bolt comes soaring through the air landing clean into his right knee cap. Screams that go on for a good half a minute before the thug turns his head back forward when he feels cold steel being pressed against his forehead. The cold steel of the end of her crossbow that he sees is already loaded.

" Start talking."


End file.
